


Rosie can be happy to have such nice dads

by Emil_Gabriel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parenthood, Parentlock, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, Sherlock is a good dad, Slice of Life, So is John, rosie is not a toddler, she goes to school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emil_Gabriel/pseuds/Emil_Gabriel
Summary: Sherlock has to pick up the 6 years old Rosie from school, and meets one of her teachers. Like usually they assume he and John are together, but her choice of words, and Sherlocks reaction is a bit different.
Relationships: John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Rosie can be happy to have such nice dads

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, that´s not only my first fanfiction on AO3, it´s also my first fanfiction in English! I hope you enjoy it, and thank you to Charlotte for being by Beta! <3
> 
> If you like it, pls leave a comment or kudos, to keep me going. I love you <3

Rosie is now 6 years old. Still a little girl, but so much more grown-up than years ago when she was a toddler. She grows so fast that Sherlock thinks that when he blinks, he will miss something important in her development.  
He can remember her cute little eyes as a baby, how much she looked like John, and she’s grown even more into his flatmates face. A little, cute version of his John. And a part of his life.

It's like a dream which comes true. They live all together in 221b Baker Street, their home.

He, John and Rosie.

Like a family.

He still cannot believe it.  
What had he done to deserve this?

Whatever it was, he will do anything in his power to let this be how it is. With John and Rosie by his side, Sherlock has everything he needs to live. But, if he makes a mistake, this whole dream could break. John could find someone less annoying than Sherlock, who wants to bring up Rosie. John could move out, and Rosie won´t even remember Sherlock´s name.

No, Sherlock cannot allow this. He will be a good godfather. Right now.

John is still at work.

Normally he calls it a day right in time to pick Rosie up from elementary school, but today there seems to be more patients than usual, and John called Sherlock to ask him if he could pick her up instead.  
Sherlock doesn’t have a case right now, but even if he did, he would do it. Tiny Watson needs someone to pick her up, and Mycroft sending a car is not a solution.

So, here he is, in a cab, on his way to her school.

She´s in first grade, and it seems to be all good for her. She has a good number of friends and good grades. She's a bit more intelligent than most kids her age, she even started reading small books all on her own, she's so cute and charming anyway, so she doesn’t have any social problems.

She´s the perfect child, with a perfect childhood. Sherlock cannot envy her, With John´s genes, she must be perfect.

The cab stands still, they have arrived.

5 minutes before her school ends.

Sherlock tells the cabbie to wait and leaves the car. He’s never picked her up from school, and he cannot remember how his parents picked him up when he was a child.  
So he doesn’t know if there are any rules. But in front of the building, a few parents are already waiting

One lesbian couple, one single-mom, and a stay at home dad. Sherlock goes to the parents and waits.

Only 3 minutes until her school ends.

He´s sure Rosie will come out and then they can go home and do homework or cook. Anything would be better than standing here and doing nothing.

He loves Rosie, and he really hopes she will come soon.

The couple start talking to the single-mother, and the conversation sounds extremely dull, nothing worth listening to

In front of the building are a few pigeons, not interesting either. The building itself is relatively new, a good school, one of the best in London. But not one of the posh ones Mycroft suggested. A normal school.

1-minute left

Other parents arrive.

Still boring.

Rosie will come soon. Sherlock should have came later, so he didn´t have to wait here, and throw away his time.

No minutes left...

And there it is. A loud bell rings, and just a few seconds after it, Sherlock sees a lot of students run outside. Mostly older ones. Sherlock takes a step to the side and lets the kids pass. Some are going alone, some enter cars, and some wait outside until their parents pick them up. It’s such a basic life. He hates it. But he loves Rosie, and he loves picking her up as well. 

He loves the basic life when it´s a basic life with her and John.

The crowd gets smaller, less and less children are running outside. And then there they are. The first grader’s and their teacher.  
A group of 16 children between 5 and 7, including Rosie and her Teacher.

Mid 30’s, single, no children, 5 cats, obsessed with fantasy romance novels.

The first graders are escorted by their teacher. More parents are here now. Enough to pick up most of the kids, a few will have to wait.

Rosie's class comes closer to the door. Rosie herself chats with 2 girls her age. Sherlock knows that she has a good number of friends, but he’s never seen them.

But then Rosie sees him. Her round eyes look to the door and start shining after recognizing Sherlock.

The pace of her tiny feet begins to increase. She´s not running, but she’s still way faster than the other kids, who are still behind her teacher. After she reaches the woman, she takes her hand and points to Sherlock. Rosie says something including his name. He cannot hear her, but he sees it on her lips.  
Her teacher looks up, right to Sherlock, and starts smiling.

Only a few moments later the whole class reaches the front door and most kids run to their parents. Rosie let go of her teacher's hand to run to Sherlock and hug him around his waist. He pets her head and tries to pick her up. Rosie loves to be carried around, and Sherlock would do everything for her. But before he could do that, the teacher came over to them.

"So, you are Sherlock, right?" She says with a beaming smile. "I´m Miss Mouse, Rosie's teacher"

"Yea, I know," Sherlock says, even if he already forgot her name "And yes, I´m Sherlock."

Miss whatever stretches out her hand, and Sherlock grasps her hand, shaking it firmly. He must be polite. That´s Rosie´s teacher, and he doesn’t want Rosie to have problems. John would be so angry at him.

"I’ve always wanted to meet you" 

The teacher said. Rosie stands between them, still hugging Sherlock and enjoying him petting her hair. 

"Rosie talks so much about you and John, but I only know John, I’ve always wondered what her other father would be like in person."


End file.
